Aspects of the disclosure relate to computing technologies, including computer software and computer hardware. In particular, various aspects of the disclosure relate to using a navigation application in a mobile device to help a user arrive at a particular destination.
In navigation, a user can input a particular destination into a navigation application, and obtain turn-by-turn directions to the particular destination. In some instances, when a user arrives at the particular destination (e.g., as directed by a navigation application), the user may not know what the destination looks like, thus causing the user to be disoriented.
While such navigation applications are useful in guiding the user to the particular destination, the user's lack of knowledge regarding the particular destination can result in the user not easily finding the particular destination. For example, if the user is traveling to a restaurant, the user may not know what the entrance of the restaurant looks like or where the closest parking lot is located.
Current implementations of some User Interfaces (UIs) can provide images of destinations provided by the creator of a map application. A user may get a feel of how a destination looks prior to reaching a place. However with current implementations, the images are pre-chosen by a third party. For instance, images may be taken by vehicles owned by the creator of the map application. Furthermore, the images may not be up-to-date and may lack the personal touch that a user may be seeking.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide methods and devices that provide for easier navigation to a particular destination that may be unknown to a user for a better user-experience.